


Five times Katy Knight had an accident (And the one time she didn't)

by Blackwidowislyfe



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Accidental wetting, All the boys are good bros, Bed-Wetting, Don't Judge Me, Embarrassment, Female wetting, Five Plus One, Gen, I am no good at tags, Kendall Knight is the best brother ever, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Swimsuit Wetting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wetting, all the feels, plz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidowislyfe/pseuds/Blackwidowislyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katy has a little secret. Just a little one. But no one knew about it, until they did. Good thing everyone was like the best bro ever. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Katy Knight had an accident (And the one time she didn't)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I took on a different platform. Thought I might share here and see what happens.
> 
> WARNINGS: General angst, big ol' omorashi warning. If you don't like, don't read. Don't know what Omorashi is? I'd highly suggest a google search. Now Then! :)

1.

She was five. Kendall was the only one who knew that it still happened, because she always crawled into bed with him after a nightmare. He was the one who somehow got her the stupid pull-ups. She didn't ask how, but she just decided it was easier then being a disappointing wet little monster.

 

 

2.

It was right before her tenth birthday when they moved to LA. The apartment they were in was crappy, and she'd had to bunk with her mom and Kendall. Not the worst thing in the world, but she still had the same, stupid problem. Kendall had gotten a job (before they left), which had helped him get her more pull-ups, but still. Ten. She was almost ten and she still wet the stupid bed.

 

The first night was the hardest, because there was very little privacy in their tiny apartment. Seriously, couldn't Gustavo have put them up someplace a LITTLE nicer (Or at least with more than two bedrooms)? She took her time getting ready for bed. She honestly had almost abandon the idea, before Kendall decided she probably needed help (He always did, despite the fact she was almost ten), and decided to just come barging in.

 

"You okay baby sis?" He asked, that same, goofy grin on his face as always. It at least put her at ease, making her smile shyly.

 

"Yeah.... just nervous," She admitted. "I don't want anyone else to-"

 

"Hey, you really think I'm gonna let anyone pick on you?" He asked, getting down on his knees so they could see eye to eye.

 

".....No. But come ON Kendall! It's embarrassing!" She whined.

 

".....Tell you what. If you wear em tonight, I'll let you take Logan on in scrabble, okay?" She sighed, but nodded. How the heck could she pass that offer up? In the end, Logan lost (Thanks to one not so little word), and everything went fine. Well, sort of, but Kendall had her back.

 

 

3.

Kendall was gone a lot more, which made things even harder. Without him around, her stash of protection slowly depleted. She'd had to stop wearing them, which was why she had fallen asleep on the couch, waiting for Kendall to get back from his date (Which was supposed to happen an hour ago) so that they could play her new video game.

 

But she HAD fallen asleep before she could change and, unfortunately, Logan got home first. He took one look at Katy, and frowned. This wasn't like her. The normally so put together, almost eleven-year-old he knew wouldn't.... Well. But she and Kendall were so CLOSE. And he'd been around less and less lately. Maybe this was a side effect?

 

He sighed. Time to play big brother. Seriously, he'd have to talk to Kendall about this one. He gingerly made his way over to the couch, gently shaking the girl. "Katy? Wake up," he whispered gently.

 

"Hmm?" She said, slowly opening her eyes. "Logie? Where's-" She stopped short, feeling the cold dampness beneath her. She bit her lip and blushed, trying to fight the tears that threatened to overflow her eyes.

 

"Hey hey hey, don't cry," Logan pleaded. "It's not the end of the world. We can clean it up and no one will ever know, okay? It was just a fluke thing, right?"

 

Katy swallowed the lump in her throat, wiping roughly at her eyes before she nodded. Logan didn't believe that for a second but let it slide.

 

"Hey, you go clean up, I'll take care of the couch and then we can have hot chocolate, alright?"

 

"With Marshmallows?" Katy asked. Logan nodded. In the end, the sofa was an easy fix, and Katy was back asleep by the time Kendall eventually trudged in the door, feeling so guilty he could barely stand himself.

 

 

4.

Twelve. She was twelve, and she was STILL having more wet nights than dry. Kendall was too busy to help her anymore, so she was on her own with this. Well, that wasn't fair. He was just so BUSY. He said to ask him and he'd always be there for her. But she was too big for this. She had to get it under control by herself.

 

So, it was after that horrible Valentines Day (well, horrible for the guys, not so much her), that she found herself once again awake, alone, and wet. She sighed, cleaning herself up before balling everything up to take down to do laundry. Unfortunately, she hadn't counted on James being awake and devouring ice cream (A ritual he had after a date gone wrong). She squeaked, and that's when he noticed her.

 

"Katy? What are you doing up?" He asked.

 

"I-I um-"

 

"And what's with the laundry?"

 

"Well you see I... uh-"

 

"Katy," James said. She blushed, and tried to avoid his gaze. "Hey, not the end of the world." She risked a glance up, and he was smiling at her. "Come on, I'll help." In the end, it was a quiet affair, and before long they were both back in the apartment, eating ice cream together.

 

"Next time just come find me, okay?" James said through a mouthful.

 

"Okay," Katy mumbled.

 

 

5.

In her defense, the stupid Jennifer's had been BEGGING for Katy to mess with them. And mess with them she did. She'd hijacked the fan, sending Curly-haired Jennifer's hat flying into the water, thus disrupting their strut. It had been hilarious to see her trying to get the hat from Katy, who kept swimming farther and farther away. At least until Carlos had dove in, grabbed the hat, and handed it back. But then Katy had gotten out, and the coldness she felt had made her realize just how BADLY she'd needed to pee. She grabbed her towel and ran, something Carlos took notice of.

 

She hadn't made it, not by a long shot. She'd barely gotten in the elevator and she'd lost it. These sort of things were beginning to happen more and more lately. She let the tears fall, before the doors opened again. She looked up, trembling, to see Camille standing there with Carlos.

 

".....Come here," The Latino said, wrapping the dripping girl into a hug. Carlos hugs were the best, and she snuggled into him.

 

"M'sorry Los!" She cried. "D-didn' mean to!"

 

"I know. Come on, let's get home and you can clean up," He said gently with a smile.

 

"Then Cartoons?" She asked with a sniffle.

 

"Then Cartoons," Carlos promised.

 

 

+1.

Katy was asleep on Kendall's lap, something that hadn't happened since last tour. She was growing up so fast, and it felt like he had no more than blinked and now she was thirteen and a half.

 

"God, where the time go?" Kendall whispered.

 

"I know right? Seems like just yesterday she was that little thing on the couch I found that one day..." Logan trailed off.

 

"You too? I caught her one night downstairs, trying to do her own laundry," James added.

 

"Last week she had an accident at the pool," Carlos added. Kendall slowly began to realize just how much he HADN'T been there for his sister.

 

"She told me they'd stopped," He said. The others looked at him with fond eyes.

 

"I think she didn't want to bug you," Logan said. "I can't imagine this is super great for her pride."

 

As if on cue, Katy stirred slightly. Kendall wrapped her up tighter in his arms. "Shh, I gotcha K, I promise," He said. "Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Pleeeeeeeeease don't kill me for this. Got issues? Feel free to let me know. got any requests for anything? Lemme know those too. :) Until next time lovelies!


End file.
